


Unworthy

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Episode 10, Protectiveness, Romance, Smitten Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: 5 Times Victor Overheard People Saying Yuuri Wasn't Good Enough For Him and 1 Time Someone Told Him Yuuri Was Too Good For Him





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS NOT going to start writing fic for this one, because if I start I can't stop, but I've been reading and realized there weren't many 5+1 fics and those are the best, so MY BRAIN MADE ME DO IT!
> 
> I WAS A SLAVE TO MY WRITING MUSE!!!
> 
> This makes a lot of presumptions, far too many to list (such as the way nobody seems to bat an eye at the gay so I wrote it as if there's no discrimination in that matter in this universe) but basically if anything seems off, just go with it as if it makes sense.

1\. 

Holding out his hand to open the door, Victor’s eyes were drawn to the ring on his right hand. He couldn’t take his eyes away from it as he slowed to a stop in the middle of the hotel lobby. He was out of the way of the door, so he took a moment to just admire his ring. He bit his lip as he examined the gold band and the feeling of giddiness that had plagued him all night came back to him. 

“I heard from Twitter that he got engaged or married or something.” 

Victor heard a voice of a woman clearly speaking about him, and he couldn’t fight the smug twist his smile took on, because of course it was already online. He was Victor Nikiforov, after all, and his fiancé’s best friend was Phichit Chulanont. There was no way the news wasn’t out already.

“Oh? Who to?”

“That Yuuri Katsuki guy, the one he’s coaching.”

Victor felt a surge of pride at being recognized as Yuuri’s coach almost as much as his fiancé. He was proud of Yuuri. He was skating at the top of his form lately, and what nobody knew, literally nobody since they had managed to keep the Nishigori triplets from sneaking a video, was that Yuuri had been landing the quad flip in practice about half of the time, now. If he landed it at the end of his free program and the rest of the program was solid, not even JJ had a hope of beating him. Even Victor wasn’t sure he could’ve managed artistic scores high enough in his competition days to beat Yuuri’s potential top score if he pulled that high of a technical score off. Victor was proud of Yuuri’s hard work and knew he would be just as proud were he not also his fiancé and was instead just the skater he was coaching. That was why the next words from the two women hit him like a slamming door.

“I don’t even know what he wasted his time coaching that Katsuki for.” Victor turned now, looking for the person speaking. “He has no hope of medaling without at least three of the other five having major errors in their programs.” Victor’s eyes landed on the woman speaking and recognized her vaguely as one of the pairs skaters. The women she was speaking to was an ice dancer he recognized from Russia. They two were speaking English, so he assumed the pairs skater wasn’t Russian, though her accent was hard to place speaking in such a low tone in the busy lobby.

Evgenia, the Russian ice dancer he recognized from sharing a rink back in Russia, nodded enthusiastically. “Right? Everyone knows that he doesn’t have the consistency of Plisetsky, the jumps of Leroy, or the sex appeal of Giacometti. All he has going for him is Victor’s coaching.”

Victor huffed under his breath, glaring across the lobby at the women, unbeknownst to them, of course, because they continued to talk about Yuuri in a negative light.

“The short program would be more believable if he was actually attractive. He’s weird, too. I heard he’s some sort of creep around the other skaters. God knows what Victor sees in him to marry him. He’s an unattractive creep who can’t ska- oh hi, Victor!” Evgenia swapped to Russian when Victor walked over behind them and came into her field of vision. Her fake smile was blinding. “How have things been since we last saw you back home?” she asked.

Victor gave her a warm smirk, leaning in to speak in English so that the other woman would hear as well. “It’s his cock,” he said pleasantly, making both women splutter in shock. “The reason I’m marrying Yuuri, since you seem so curious, it’s because he has a huge cock and he’s incredible in bed!” he said brightly.

“I- uh- Are- are you serious?” Evgenia asked, looking disturbed, and his smile fell.

“Of course not, if I just wanted someone good in bed, I’d me marrying your boyfriend. Ivan, right?” He winked. “Ask him about the hot tub at nationals last year.” She gasped and he turned to face the other woman. “For the record, my fiancé is a better skater than you’ll ever be, I think it’s cute that he has some stubborn cheek fat even though – trust me – he’s rock solid everywhere he needs to be, and he’s more handsome than all the other skaters in the field,” he stressed. She looked stunned and he cleared his throat. “Now, if you ladies will excuse me, my fiancé is already upstairs. Waiting for me.” He winked. “To celebrate our engagement.” 

Part of him was deeply satisfied with the spluttering he heard behind him as he stalked away, but another part of him was angry that someone would dare say those things about Yuuri.

He could’ve never guessed it would get _worse_.

 

2.

Though practice was open to the public, there weren’t usually many press members allowed in. However, since the Grand Prix allowed for some rink-side commentators for sports broadcasting networks, there were sometimes press boxes where the commentators showed up during practice to give mock-ups of their broadcast to make sure all their equipment was working correctly. 

Because of that, it wasn’t uncommon to have some of them present. Victor mostly didn’t notice them as he stood at the boards, watching Yuuri just doing some broad sweeps across the ice just to warm up his muscles. He leaned his forearms across the barrier, just watching the way Yuuri moved on the ice. Even in something as simple as skating leisurely, the way he moved was so elegant and natural that Victor could only _wish_ he had ever had that much natural grace on ice. It was amusing, since Yuuri could trip over his feet on a clear floor just walking, but on the ice, he moved like the most graceful ballerina on a stage. 

Yuuri skated past Phichit, who stuck out his tongue at him, and it made Yuuri smile a broad, beautiful smile as he easily moved from skating forward to backwards with the smoothest twist of his skate so that it was as if he was gliding on air, not touching the ice at all. When he passed Victor, Yuuri was looking across the ice at Phichit still, making faces at him, and laughing at Phichit’s reaction. It was so wonderful to see Yuuri so calm when the pressure was so high. It didn’t hurt that a calm Yuuri who was comfortable in his skin was _beautiful_. Victor could watch Yuuri just glide around on the ice for hours, but after a couple circuits to get his muscles warmed up and ready, he slid to a stop in front of Victor for instruction, coming to a stop as he rested his hands on Victor’s wrists on the barrier.

“What do I need to work on right now?” Yuuri asked, ever the professional.

Victor couldn’t help but smile teasingly as he felt Yuuri’s ring, bared by his fingerless gloves, resting on his skin. “Keeping that beautiful smile on your face,” he said warmly. He was graced with Yuuri’s cheeks turning slightly pink as his smile widened.

“Alright, and then what?” Yuuri asked, bashfully playing along with him, much to Victor’s surprise. 

Fully aware that Yuuri really did have to focus, Victor stopped from teasing him more and began to outline what he wanted him to work on last minute. The short program was tonight, and this morning practice was just to keep the skaters from going mad with nerves, more than anything. “Don’t attempt the flip in practice today or tomorrow, because I don’t want them seeing that you have it,” he instructed more seriously. He had tried it yesterday and fallen both times, but for Yuuri that was probably best. If he fell on the flip in practice, he would be more determined to land it tomorrow night in his free program. “This morning, work on your footwork for tonight. Also your triple axel out of the spread eagle has a tendency to over-rotate, so you should work on those.”

Yuuri nodded. “Got it,” he said, and then, much to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri leaned in and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose before pushing himself off the boards with a playful, if bashful, little smile. He winked and then turned to skate again. 

Victor couldn’t stop a bright, adoring smile to come over him, even as Chris skated past and laughed at him. “Love makes you funny looking!” he called as he sped past, and Victor rolled his eyes at him, then turned his attention to Yuuri, prepared to watch his step sequence work. 

However, hearing his name behind him caught his attention. “Did that skater just yell something about love at Victor Nikiforov?”

“Ah, yes,” a female voice replied. “You must not have got on twitter this morning. Word is that last night Victor got engaged to his skater.” Victor smiled to himself, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Yuuri. He could listen to their reactions without looking away, it was fine.

“Yuuri Katsuki? The Japanese skater that bombed last year is Victor’s _fiancé_? I knew he was coaching him, but I honestly thought it was just because Victor wanted to surprise his fans by coaching someone for a season instead of skating it.” Victor snickered because, to be fair, they weren’t entirely wrong. “Why on earth would the hottest skater in the world marry the symbol of the worst era in Japanese skating in over a decade?” 

That one they were wrong about.

“I know, but it’s true. Katsuki doesn’t even deserve him as a coach, nonetheless as a partner, but I guess life works in mysterious ways.”

Victor wanted to badly to go give them both a piece of his mind like he had those two women at the hotel last night, but right now, Yuuri was lining up to practice his jumps and he owed it to Yuuri to be a good coach right now. He could be a good fiancé later. 

 

3.

It was one thing to overhear people who didn't know Yuuri saying things about him not being good enough for Victor, but it really upset him to overhear Phichit and Celestino arguing on the way to the rink. 

"You coached us both for five years, why aren't you excited for him?" Phichit complained, glaring at Celestino.

Celestino scoffed. "Because I'm not naive. Yuuri is a hard worker and I care about him. Victor Nikiforov is not going to marry him. He won't stick around, mark my words."

Phichit spluttered. "Why would you say that?! Yuuri is so happy!"

"Victor wants to be the star. He was getting bored of winning everything so he decided to turn a nearly retired skater into a winner again to get attention again. Now that Yuuri stands a good chance of medaling, Victor wants to cause a scandal to get even more attention by saying he will marry him." Celestino shook his head. "After the scandal dies down, Victor will split and leave him." He sighed. "I'm not happy that Yuuri will be left heartbroken."

Phichit huffed. "And why are you convinced he doesn't actually love him?"

Celestino gave him a grim look. "Yuuri isn't a male model with a twenty eight inch waist and an outgoing personality. Face it, Yuuri is a nice boy and Victor is a celebrity. He isn't in Victors stratosphere, nonetheless is he his type. Victor is too attractive and too desirable for him. He just isn't good enough to marry Victor Nikiforov," he said with finality.

Victor felt a flare of anger for Yuuri, and was very grateful he wasn't with Victor to hear that. Yuuri still greatly respected Celestino. He was saved from having to go disabuse him of his notions by Phichit spluttering and swearing in anger. Part of him hoped it didn't distract then from the short program to start arguing, because as much as he wanted Yuuri to win, he wanted him to win fair with Phichit doing his best.

It still hurt him that someone Yuuri trusted would say such a thing about him.

 

4\. 

The last thing Victor ever expected was to have someone even closer to Yuuri than his old coach to say he wasn't good enough for Victor. He was so incredibly shocked to stop outside Mari and Minako's room to bring them their locker room passes for the free program tonight and hear Mari speaking in English to someone while saying some very unexpected things.

"I was there when they got found out, but I know he hasn't told our parents yet. I almost hope he doesn't, because they will be so upset when Victor breaks off the engagement," she said to someone.

"Why would he break off the engagement?" a tinny voice from a speaker asked, and Victor didn't recognize the voice. Whoever it as sounded American, so he could only assume Mari had a friend who lived in America on Facetime.

Since he hadn't knocked yet, Victor decided to just listen. "Look, I love my brother and I am proud of him. I think he is an amazing athlete who deserves the second place finish after the short program he got. However, I don't suffer the same delusions my parents and Minako do about Yuuri and his appeal to Victor. Victor is trying to motivate him to win. Victor could get a ten and Yuuri is a five at best."

"You are his sister, maybe you don't see him like that?" The friend suggested and Mari scoffed.

"Trust me, Victor can't actually be interested in Yuuri that way. He is so far out of Yuuri's league."

Victor decided he had had enough. He knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened, he heard that sound of the shower running and knew where Minako was. "Oh hey, Victor!"

Victor held out the passes, glaring at her. "I love Yuuri, and I thought you did, too, since he is your family, but if you really think he isn't good enough for me, it's obvious you are terrible at doing your job as his family," he said harshly. "Yuuri is, if anything, out of _my_ league, and when we marry I will be kind enough not to say 'I told you so' to you."

Victor ignored her stunned and embarrassed silence as he turned and stalked away, fighting anger. He was just glad it was him that heard Mari say such things and not her little brother. Yuuri would be heartbroken by his sister's words.

5\. 

Victor had always heard that Yuuri had a fragile heart, but it was his that absolutely shattered when he came to get Yuuri for the press conference after the event and heard him talking to someone in the locker room as they changed after the medals ceremony.

"I can't believe this," Yuuri said in a breathless voice, and Victor leaned against the door with a smile.

He did it. Yuuri had won the gold. JJ had fallen short on his artistic component score, and even with a higher technical score than most of the other skaters, he had delivered his worst artistic performance all season. It was like a collection of jumps and spins and required footwork with very little flow at all. Yuuri managed to land the quad flip with a positive execution in the second half, along with clean jumps on every other pass, and the highest artistic component score of all. Phichit barely squeaked silver over the surprising performance by Otabek, someone Victor hadn't even imagined would medal.

Yurio had been less upset by a fourth place finish since JJ finished in last. His hatred for JJ made him too happy for JJ losing to be too upset he managed fourth. It helped that he found a good angle to goad the others by reminding them that he had years left to skate and Chris and Yuuri, at least, were old geezers.

Chris hadn't been too upset at a fifth place finish because, unfortunately, he had woken up ill the day of the short program and had no strength, so his performance had suffered. He was mature enough to be grateful he didn't finish last after that. Especially since JJ was in top form and did finish last.

Victor was so proud of Yuuri. He had skated both performances so beautifully. He delivered programs that Victor could have only dreamed of being so beautiful, and the gold medal they had awarded him proved it wasn’t just Victor being blinded by his utter adoration for everything about Yuuri. He decided to listen in for a moment to see who Yuuri was talking to about his win before interrupting. It was always possible he was on his phone, after all. The voice that replied was in the room, however. 

“You really did it, Yuuri!” Phichit said, sounding excited. Victor admired the sportsmanship those two had. They were best friends in spite of being each other’s biggest competition realistically. They genuinely were excited for each other’s successes, and he loved that in the skating world. He had had a few rivalries in his years on the ice and a healthy level of sportsmanship beat pettiness always. 

“Last year I came in last place and I really never thought I would skate again, and now I’m wearing _this_ ,” Yuuri said, and Victor could imagine him looking at his gold medal. 

Phichit laughed. “To be fair, you came in last place, but that’s last place out of the six best skaters in the world, Yuuri. You know how I feel about you putting yourself down over that. I didn’t even qualify last year!” he reminded him, and Victor agreed entirely. Yuuri had been so shaken by his loss, which was understandable, but he always downplayed himself anyways. After learning about the Katsuki family’s dog dying right before the final, Victor found it amazing he managed to show up at all. If Makkachin hadn’t been alright after their recent scare, Victor would’ve been stuck in bed for weeks.

“Honestly, Yuuri,” a new voice, Chris’s voice, to be exact, said. “You were an entirely different person on ice this season. You honestly deserved that gold medal.”

Victor put a hand over his mouth to stifle a chuckle at the silence that met that. “Chris, I think that’s the least sexual thing you’ve ever said to Yuuri,” Phichit said bluntly.

“Ah, well, if my memory serves me well, Yuuri’s getting married now that he’s won the gold, and he is marrying an actual friend of mine, so alas, my days of trying to get into his pants must come to an end,” Chris said in the most forlorn tone ever. Victor rolled his eyes because Chris was so dramatic. Also, he probably would still hit on Yuuri even after they were married.

“Oh, that.” Yuuri’s voice sounded a bit smaller. “I’m- I’m pretty sure that’s just a joke. Victor isn’t really going to marry me.”

Victor’s breath caught and he stilled, suddenly very confused and a little frightened. “What? Why not?!” Phichit demanded.

Yuuri’s sigh was recognizable even though all Victor could see was the corner of the wall. “Come on, Phichit. He was just joking. We’re not even dating, I don’t think!” 

“Oh? Victor seems to think you are,” Chris said a bit pointedly. “Yuuri Katsuki, are you _playing_ Victor?” he asked, sounding both alarmed and impressed.

“Eh?! No!” Yuuri said quickly. “I just mean- we- I-“

“Yuuri, you’re wearing wedding rings!” Phichit exclaimed. “What do you mean you aren’t dating?! The whole WORLD knows you’re engaged to him! He kissed you _on the ice_!”

“Yeah, and that’s the only time we’ve ever kissed!” Yuuri said suddenly. “Phichit-kun, he is flirtatious with everyone. Yes, we care for each other, but he is just affectionate! It’s very European, you know? If we _were_ dating, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be very happy with me as a boyfriend!”

There was a long silence, and Victor’s brain froze on trying to understand _what on earth_ Yuuri was thinking. After a while, Chris sighed his very ‘Chris’ sigh that was full of dramatics. “Yuuri, I saw your hotel room. You pushed the beds together, and even then, only one of them was unmade.”

“He just likes to be close to people,” Yuuri countered. “We- we are very close. He has always been very easy with personal space. He does it with everyone, he just does it with me in private because I let him.”

“Yuuri, that’s insane,” Phichit said. “Victor wasn’t joking about marrying you, why would he marry someone he isn’t dating?”

“Well why on earth would Victor Nikiforov, an actual celebrity, not just a well-known name in the skating world, but an _actual_ celebrity, want to marry the fat, anxiety-ridden, twenty-four year old virgin who apparently gets blackout drunk and does dirty things in public!” Yuuri blurted out in that rushed, panicked tone Victor knew well from when his fears made him get frustrated. “Victor could have anybody in the world, he could probably date _movie stars_ , so what would he possibly want with _me_?”

Victor put a hand to his chest and swallowed around the lump in his throat at the way Yuuri’s breath hitched at the end of his sentence. He listened to see what, if anything, Yuuri added, but there was only silence until Phichit sighed.

“Oh Yuuri.” 

Chris made an interested noise. “You’re a _virgin_? You honestly mean Victor hasn’t gotten into your pants? I’m very surprised.”

“I told you,” Yuuri muttered, voice sounding muffled, and Victor could only assume Phichit was hugging him. “Why would he want me?”

“No, I mean I’m surprised, because Victor is silly over you, absolutely smitten, and that’s without even getting laid! I knew he had it bad, but if the way he looks at you is all _before_ you’ve ever slept with him, God knows how sappy he’ll get once you’re fucking,” Chris said bluntly. 

“Chris!” Phichit complained.

“I’m serious!” Chris argued. “He’s disgustingly sappy and clinging already. I saw it from the first competition I saw you two at together. He hung all over you like he couldn’t stand to stop touching you. And that was _before_ he kissed you on the ice! When you start having sex, he’s going to be absolutely unbearable. It will be sickening. He’ll call you to go on about how much he misses you when you so much as a day apart. Ew,” Chris said, sounding disgusted.

Yuuri laughed a bit watery. “He already does that,” he admitted, and Victor smiled weakly. It was true. When they were apart during Rostelcom, it was the longest they had been apart since he arrived at Hasetsu, and it felt wrong to be so far from Yuuri. “Do-do you two really think he’s serious? About- about wanting to marry me?”

“He loves you, Yuuri. Everyone can see it,” Phichit said simply.

“I know he does, and I love him, too. But- but what if how he loves me isn’t romantic love? He’s never tried to have sex with me, just like Chris said!” Victor rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a snort. 

He had only been trying to seduce Yuuri from the very first moment he arrived at his family’s ryokan. It wasn’t by chance Victor had been naked when Yuuri first saw him, that was for sure. Even after they formed their relationship as coach and skater, and as friends, Victor tried to be more subtle about seducing him. He didn’t just want to sleep with that beautiful man he had danced with and who he had watched make his own routine more moving than he ever had, he wanted to be with him. Victor had thought, over time, that perhaps Yuuri didn’t want to have sex with him, so he focused on showing his love in other ways. If Yuuri didn’t want sex, Victor would live with that. He wanted Yuuri to be his forever, however he could have him. It was obvious Yuuri had love for him as well, and Victor had just assumed that after inviting him to cuddle with him in bed, and to hold him in his arms, and hold his hand, that when Yuuri bought him a _wedding ring_ he was proposing in a very ‘Yuuri’ way.

Yuuri never protested when Victor announced their engagement, after all. And now, finding out that Yuuri didn’t even think they were in a relationship broke his heart into tiny pieces. Yuuri doubted his love for him. He thought Victor was joking. He thought Victor would treat any other friend the same way Victor treated him.

Yuuri didn’t think he was good enough for Victor’s love.

Victor decide enough was enough. He opened the door and shut it audibly and then walked around the corner, trying to hide how hurt he was to discover that even _Yuuri_ didn’t think Yuuri was good enough for Victor. “Yuuri!” he said, and this time he did nothing at all to limit the love that shone in his eyes. Yuuri looked up from where he sat beside Phichit, whose arm was around his shoulders, while Chris changed over at one of the lockers. “Come, Solnyshka,” he said, holding out the hand with his ring on it to him. “The press are waiting,” he said, only to frown when he saw how watery Yuuri’s eyes were. “Have you been crying?” he asked, pretending he hadn’t heard anything.

Yuuri just shook his head. “Just emotional about my win,” he said in a rush.

Victor beamed, stepping into his space to pull Yuuri forward and kiss the top of his head. “You deserve it and every other gold medal as well,” he whispered, cupping Yuuri’s chin in his hand as he tipped his head to look up at him. Even upset, Yuuri was _so_ beautiful. Victor didn’t understand how anyone ever dared say Victor was the one too good. If anything, Yuuri was too perfect for Victor. 

“V-Victor?” Yuuri asked, frowning a little as he found Victor staring at him for too long.

Victor smiled flirtatiously. “Sorry, Lyubov Moya, your beauty is too distracting,” he said, stroking his thumb across Yuuri’s plus bottom lip. Yuuri’s breath came in a ragged pant and his pupils dilated. Victor wondered how on earth Yuuri didn’t think Victor did this on purpose. 

“Oi, Victor, keep it in your pants!” Chris called in a teasing voice, breaking the spell. Victor stood straight, moving his hand from Yuuri’s face to roll his eyes at Chris.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” he said with a teasing grin. “We would _pay_ you to keep it in your pants.”

Chris wiggled his eyebrows. “A little birdy tells me I’ve gotten further with Yuuri than you have, so maybe some of us enjoy me losing my pants!”

“OKAY I’M READY TO GO!” Yuuri cried suddenly, leaping to his feet fast, snatching his bag with one hand and shoving Victor towards the door with the other. “Nope, nope, nope, BYE CHRIS PHICHIT COME DO PRESS WITH US!” he all but shouted as he turned flaming red.

Victor had heard their conversation, but an unreasonably jealous part of him bristled at Chris’s implication. He glared at Chris, who just winked at him. Chris knew exactly what he was doing, Victor realized. Though they didn’t know Victor knew, it was obvious Chris was trying to get the conversation started between him and Yuuri about sex, and he partially wanted to thank him, but mostly wanted to tell him to mind his own business and not think about Yuuri and sex in the same sentence.

Or Victor and sex for that matter.

When they finally got to the line for questions before the actual press conference, Victor caught Yuuri’s waist before he stepped out in front of the sponsor board and Yuuri looked back at him with a small frown of confusion. Victor brushed his cheek and leaned in to kiss him tenderly, just a small, loving press of lips, before he pulled away. “As your coach, I am so proud of you and I knew you would get here. I cannot wait to watch you win even more gold medals,” he murmured, looking into Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes. He slid his hand down to catch Yuuri’s, pulling his right hand with his ring on display up to his lips to kiss it. “As Victor Nikiforov, I cannot wait to be your husband,” he said, incapable of keeping the growing smile off his face. “You are all I ever want or need, and I would have married you even if you didn’t win the gold, but since you did, I can’t wait to hang our gold medals on the wall over our bed when we get married.”

Yuuri’s eyes were still a little dazed as he looked at him. “O-oh? You still want to-to be married?”

Victor nodded seriously, holding his gaze. “More than I have ever wanted anything in my life, Yuuri.” He kissed the ring still at his lips and let his mouth linger. “I would marry you tonight if I didn’t know for a fact your mother would kill me for eloping with her baby,” he teased, and Yuuri scrunched up his nose adorably.

“Do you have to mention my mother when you’re being romantic? Really?” he asked, and Victor laughed, unable to help it. Yuuri looked a little annoyed, even though he was clearly very happy. “Well at least I don’t have to go out there blushing and a little turned on, since now I’m thinking about my _mother_ ,” he complained.

Victor smirked with a teasing wink. “Oh? I turn you on, huh?” he asked in a low tone and Yuuri pushed him away.

“Baka,” he muttered with a tender lilt of affection, which was a very familiar word for Victor now. “I wouldn’t be marrying you if you didn’t,” he said, and Victor couldn’t hold in the giant, blinding smile that spread across his face as Yuuri confirmed that he still intended to marry Victor. Yuuri gave him a stern look. “Time to be professional. Coach Victor right now,” he reminded him and Victor nodded seriously.

“Of course,” he said, stepping out ahead of Yuuri, who followed him along, looking nervous but happy, and far less anxious than he had been before. As people started shouting Yuuri’s name, Victor held up his hands. “Everybody, everybody, one at a time! My fiancé will speak to each of you, just give him a chance to answer each person rather than just shouting. You’ll give him wrinkles and then how will our wedding photos look?” he joked, glancing over at Yuuri, who looked less than impressed with him just throwing it out there right off the bat and finally confirming the rumors, but Victor could see beneath the annoyance that he secretly was happy as well.

“Like Victor said, one at a time, please,” Yuuri said in a softer tone, turning to the person right in front of him first. “I’m ready,” he said with a nod, and Victor couldn’t help a swell of adoration as he watched his perfect Yuuri calmly taking questions about his _gold medal_ win.

+1. 

When they got home – and it struck Victor that he really did think of Hatsetsu as his home now – even though Yuuri’s family had obviously already heard, they sat down with Toshiya and Hiroko to announce their engagement. Victor had no doubts that Yuuri’s parents would be happy, but he didn’t actually know if they even know he or Yuuri were interested in men. He had never asked Yuuri actually. 

It was obvious they both knew what was coming from the way Hiroko was practically vibrating with excitement as they sat across from them and Yuuri spoke to them in a soft, tentative tone. Victor had picked up enough Japanese living there that he understood a fair bit of the words he was telling them, and when Yuuri finally blushed and held up his hand and grabbed Victor’s hand with his free hand to show the matching ring, Hiroko finally gave an excited laugh and shook her husband excitedly. He looked at Yuuri with a big, soft smile and said something to him, and then reached across the table to clasp Victor’s hand in his as he spoke to him in English. “We always knew you would make our Yuuri happy,” he said, and Victor felt oddly choked up.

Hiroko beamed at him. “We have thought of you as family for a while now, Vicchan, but it will be wonderful to have you officially join it!” 

Victor leaned into Yuuri’s side with a smile. “Yes, it will be.”

They spent quite a while celebrating with the family and some of the guests at the ryokan, and since neither of them had too much to drink, Yuuri wanted to go to the rink to skate for a bit. Yuuko and Takeshi didn’t close it for another two hours, so they could skate for a little while. 

Victor had never loved Yuuri more than when he thought about the way that Yuuri genuinely loved being on the ice. He didn’t ever seem to not want to go skating. Even if it wasn’t training, he just wanted to skate around. 

When they got there, Yuuko was still at the front and was happy to let them skate since nobody else was there that late. When they sat down and put on their skates, not bothering to change since they were just going to skate around a bit, Victor looked over at Yuuri and smirked suddenly. “I know what I want to do with you, right here, right now,” he said, and Yuuri’s head popped up and he gave him a scandalized look, going red.

“Victor! We’re in public!” he hissed, and Victor snorted.

“I was talking about skating and holding hands, Yuuri!” He leaned over and pecked his cheek. “You’re dirty, Solnishka,” he teased. Yuuri blushed even more, but rolled his eyes.

“Well you are the one who made it sound sexual,” he defended. When he got his skates on, he stood up and held out his hand. “I like your ideas, though,” he admitted with a small smile, and Victor was helpless to do anything but take his hand and follow him out onto the ice. 

They skated together, holding hands loosely between them as they simply made a few circuits of the rink lazily, until someone – Victor’s bet was on Yuuko – turned on some cheesy, romantic music, making Yuuri groan but blush at the same time.

Victor tugged Yuuri into his arms, pushing him to skate backwards, the both of them studiously avoiding knocking into each other’s skates as they slowly moved together, eventually finding a rhythm together so their skating was like dancing together. “We should get married on ice,” Victor suggested.

Yuuri hummed, giving him a small smile. “The thing about that is that all our guests would fall down.”

“True,” Victor said, grinning as they curved through the corner. “I wonder if this is what ice dance feels like,” he joked, and Yuuri laughed at him.

“We should get married at the sea,” Yuuri said suddenly. “On the beach. With the gulls flying around and the sea lapping at the sand.” He held Victor’s eyes. “You’re beautiful at the sea.” Victor felt a bit of a blush on his cheeks at the praise. “Ha! You’re blushing!” Yuuri said, wiggling his hips some. “I made you blush for once!”

Victor tugged Yuuri into his arms suddenly and started to spin them around, making him squeak in surprise. “You’re allowed to make me blush, because you’re going to be my husband.”

“Victor!” he cried as they spun, laughing delightedly at their spinning. Victor loved Yuuri’s laugh so he kept spinning, joining him in laughter until even their figure skater heads started to become dizzy.

When they finally left the ice and went to change back into their shoes, Yuuri ran to the bathroom before they started home. Victor was just putting his and Yuuri’s skates in a bag when feet appeared before him. He looked up and smiled. “Ah, Takeshi,” he greeted, only to have his smile fall a bit when he saw the serious look on Takeshi’s face. “Is something wrong?”

“You do realize he’s too good for you, right?” Takeshi said without any hesitation. Victor’s eyes widened and Takeshi crossed his arms. “You better make him happy, because he deserves to be happy. Yuuri is one of the best people I’ve ever known, ever since he was a little fat kid, and I don’t know if I trust some pretty boy European to treat him right.”

“You… think he’s _too good_ for me?” he asked slowly.

Takeshi nodded. “Yes, problem with that?” he challenged.

Victor stared at him for a moment before launching himself from the bench to throw his arms around Takeshi suddenly. “Thank you!” he cried, and Takeshi looked at him in slight horror and big surprise.

“What.” He pushed Victor away, eyeing him as if he were mad. “Why are you happy I’m telling you Yuuri’s too good for you?” he asked skeptically.

“Hey!” They turned and saw Yuuri walking closer. “Did you tell Victor he’s not good enough for me? Takeshi!” he complained. “That’s rude!”

Victor shook his head, turning to Yuuri. “No, no it’s alright, cause I agree with him,” he said, and Yuuri frowned at him for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened.

“Victor…” Yuuri stared at him with wonder in his eyes and Victor smiled warmly.

Victor reached out and took his hand. “You’re right, Takeshi,” he said, though his eyes were locked with Yuuri’s. “He’s far too good for me, and I’m so unworthy of him, but he still chose me, so I’ll try every day to become worthy.”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears and he gave a small sniffle. “Victor,” he whispered, and then jumped into Victor’s arms, tugging him into a kiss. Victor sighed, clutching at Yuuri’s waist as he kissed him back just as fervently, trying to prove he was worthy of Yuuri’s love after all.

“That’s… sappy, and a little gross, and _WHERE IS THAT HAND GOING, MY GOD!_ ” Takeshi’s voice raised in volume. “My eyes!” he cried, and Yuuri blushed as he tugged away from Victor, reaching down to remove Victor’s hand from his butt.

“Sorry,” he said over Victor’s shoulder.

Victor turned back and smiled at Takeshi, who had a hand over his eyes. “I think we’ll leave you alone now, sorry,” he said, and Takeshi just flapped a hand blindly at them, allowing Victor to steal one more kiss from Yuuri before he grabbed their skates and curled his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, falling into step with the arm Yuuri put around his middle as they headed out, ready to go home at last.


End file.
